Demonic Destiny, Broken Soul
by Evil-Mecha-Pilot
Summary: :Discontinued: The past comes to reclaim Naruto for an eternal battle. A battle of demons and another kind of monster. The demons hold secrets of the untold and unknown.
1. Ablaze: revised

**Demonic Destiny, Broken Soul**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

A/N: I started writing this almost a year ago. I hope it still works.

* * *

**-Chapter One: Ablaze-**

"Why am I listening you?"

"Come on!" Naruto wined while strolling along side Shikamaru. He was being forced to stay at a steady pace because of the slow moving Chuunin. If the choice of pace were up to Naruto, they would have been at the training grounds for sometime already. "Just tell me!"

"It's too troublesome to choose what my favourite flavour of ramen is, that's why." Shikamaru groaned in annoyance at the hyperactive blonde's attempts in striking up a conversation. Why Shikamaru continued to allow himself to have Naruto in his company was a mystery, even to him.

"Fine..." Naruto's arms crossed over his chest in a pouting manner.

Shikamaru shook his head knowing his statement would not keep Naruto quiet for long. He would never give in so easily. _'3...2...1!'_

"You know! I can't really decide what my favourite flavour is! They're all so good!" Holding his hand out Naruto leisurely, not to mention childishly, began to count off by finger the flavours he enjoyed so much. "There's chicken, beef, pork, miso..."

Shikamaru let himself zone out while Naruto went through his list of favoured flavours of ramen and focus on where they were going. The training grounds were not far off from where they were at present.

"Shikamaru! Are you even listening?" Naruto stepped in front of Shikamaru stopping the Chuunin in his tracks, while his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

A superior smirk slid onto Shikamaru's face making Naruto even more frustrated. Naruto knew that that smirk all to well. It was the same smirk Sasuke had always directed his way. When he felt he was the better of the two.

As Shikamaru expected, Naruto lashed out the way he always did. "Shikamaru you bastard!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Areas unknown, an evil toned voice spoke, menace dripping with each word. A clear indication of the thirst for slaughter and the spilling life. "It's almost time to strike."

A heavy fist slammed down, demanding attention. "They're gathering already!" Led by an overall emotion, they were far too eager to add their opinion. The intensity of the voice seemed almost unsurprising. "We should have struck long ago!"

"Don't forget that we've spent these years building, gathering, taking our strength to ensure a victory." The figure that had just spoken loomed in the shadows hiding his face. The air of a monster loomed over the being. From the argument's beginning this person had not said a word, uncaring to what the final decision could turn out to be. "Taking action back then would bring our destruction."

"You're one to talk! Lets not forget your attempt at the _little demon cage._" Locks of blue hair swayed in front of deeply shaded green eyes. A female's figure arbitrated and mocked the figure in shadows with joy. The others fell quite. "Not to mention you ran without laying a scratch on the _container_!"

The figure in the shadows held back any form of emotion. "The blame for that can go to the Leaf-sannin and _Him._ If I had gotten rid of the boy I would never see that creature." Leaning forward, deep scars under each eye were made visible by what little light was available. "Just remember what demons are capable of."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You should save that energy for the Chuunin Exam." advised Shikamaru continuing in his slow pace, again forcing the now fuming blond to do the same. "Maybe this year you'll get lucky and become Chuunin."

"I can pass with flying colours!" proclaimed the eager blond punching the air. Naruto nearly rolled his eyes along with Shikamaru and made note to spend less time with Lee. For the fun of it, Naruto continued in his Lee-like behaviour. "Last year won't be a repeat!"

Remembering back to the disasters that took place the year before was not one of the best ways Naruto, or anyone for that matter, liked to spend their time. The village's stability was shaken with the attack of the Sand and Sound and death of not only the Third, but a handful of the village's ninja. Following that, there was the "abduction" of the village's _precious_ soul surviving Uchiha.

Everything only felt like it was starting to slowly get back to normal. With Tsunade leading the village, the spirit of Konohagakure seemed to revive and crawl out from whatever pit it had fallen into.

"Thought you may not make it if you picking up Kakashi's habit of being late." Shikamaru added from his gathered knowledge of the blond. He had grown tired and felt it a bother that he was always being surprised with Naruto's ever growing strength. The best way to keep that from happening was to keep an eye on Naruto.

Naruto's cheery features diminished, slipping away to a sign of depression. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto let his eyes wonder in the general direction of the shinobi memorial. It was true Naruto had been showing up late for training and small missions, but his sensei did not mind too much; or just didn't show it. It was out of admiration and the feeling of close ties that lead Naruto to fall into the habit of paying his respects. Over the months, the time when Naruto spent his early morning hours at the memorial, he discovered Kakashi's reason for continuous lateness. Both Naruto's experience of arriving late and many chance meetings with Kakashi made the discovery come to light. They never spoke during the time they paid their respects to the deceased. Their reason was it was too awkward for either one to say anything under the circumstances with the very noticeable rise in tension between the two. They found it best to leave everything to silence with the fear that any word they spoke would be taken with misunderstanding.

Usually when another approached, Naruto took his leave allowing the new comer to see only Kakashi gazing over the large stone engraved with many names. Naruto felt the action necessary, telling a curious Kakashi (when the Jounin had gained enough nerve to ask) that the villagers, shinobi or otherwise, would probably be disgusted if they saw a _monster_ in such a place.

That was one relationship from team 7 that was affected by the going-ons; but there were still more. Naruto was still considered the power hitter on his team. Sakura had fallen into the line of being sensei-ish, offering advise to those who asked it. It was always in the general subject of chakra control and usually asked by Naruto. Their attitude toward each other was an improvement, more so thanks to Sakura's acceptance of the blond and allowing her "inner self" to leak out into the open. But unlike Naruto taking on quietness when with Kakashi, Sakura put on an act like the good days of team 7. She too felt the discomfort when facing Kakashi, but did not want to show it like Naruto. The one thing that seemed to have little change was Sakura's infatuation over Sasuke, lowering to the point where she listened to each of his words with caution instead of glee.

The change in that team's relations were inevitable when Naruto had managed to being Sasuke back from the Valley of the End. The fact was that many things could be blamed on Sasuke. Consequence followed soon after his almost-betrayal to Konoha.

Adding to the shaky friendships between them, Sasuke was still in recovery. The curse seal Orochimaru had attached to Sasuke to give the boy power had in the end, acted as a double-edge sword. The "power" had placed such a strain on Sasuke's body that it was a challenge for him to partake in the simplest physical activities such as running. The wear on his body had lowered Sasuke to the point where he required a crutch to walk around; much like Lee after his match with Gaara in the pervious year. But unlike Lee, no surgery or chakra transplant would be his answer to regain his position as a shinobi. Another difference Sasuke had from Lee was that he _could_ recover of his own. Unfortunately, the estimated guess on Sasuke's body healing to its own was grasping at years.

From his brief thought on Gaara, Naruto remembered the Sand siblings and their immediate departure after their services were complete. The group had disappeared back into the Wind Country. They had heard no word concerning the three since.

"Now look who's not listening." teased Shikamaru.

"Hey guys wait up!" called out a female's voice. Her hand waved around wildly in the air as she jogged to catch up with both boys.

"And here I thought I was going to have a quite morning." Shikamaru sighed stopping to allow the girl to catch up. His mother had forced him out of bed ranting about how a Chuunin should act and even had the nerve to actually shoved him right out the door. _'Well, it already got worse when I decided to walk with Naruto.'_

Ino stepped up to the pair her hands taking a place on her knees as she leaned forward, her shoulders rising and falling with her heavy breathing. Glancing over to Naruto, Ino smiled. "You're picking up Kakashi's bad habit of being late."

"So I'm told." Rolling his eyes Naruto wondered if everyone was going to making that comment today. The male blond suddenly grinned. "You one to talk. Look how late you are!"

"Well dah!" Ino made a peace sign with her slender hand and smiled. "Asuma-sensei decided that we'd meet late today!"

Turning on his heel, Naruto began a speedy walk to get away from the pair. He also hoped that it would encourage them to move faster.

"Naruto!" Both Ino and Shikamaru shouted going on the offensive.

Naruto appeared like he would grin with glee at what he thought was his handiwork of getting Ino and Shikamaru worked up, but was taken by surprise as the full force of a kick made contact with his jaw. The force launched his body making sail through the air before landing in a heap near by.

"Disappointing." supposed a blue haired teenage girl from her position in the spot Naruto had formally stood. She readied for another attack bring one hand in front of her. She held her hand the way a model would with their fingers held out delicately. Her other arm extended out by her side. "I would have expected more from you _Naruto-koi_. Don't tell me your going to go easy on me because I'm a girl. That's so unfair."

Ino took hold of her kunai and charged for the girl despite Shikamaru's warnings. "Don't make fun of my team mate!"

Whipping her arm out to slash at the teen's uncovered flesh of her neck, Ino was surprised by the blue haired teen refused to move and merely stood her ground smiling. But what ultimately pulled at Ino's attention was the blazing red that entered the other girl's eyes. The crimson color seemed alive, moving like a raging fire that would never die.

The cold sharp metal edge of the kunai made its contact with human flesh, slicing skin open with ease. Fresh blood splattered sickeningly to the ground painting the green blades of grass a scarlet. Ino stood frozen staring horror at what she had done. Her body shivered at the very sight that lay before her.

Shikamaru clutched the gapping wound Ino had just inflicted to his shoulder. Only by luck and his skills, was Shikamaru able to dodged the blade enough that it missed his vulnerable throat only to have it strike his right shoulder. Bathed in his freshly spilled blood Shikamaru watched as Ino trembled, her skin paling with each passing second. When the kunai dropped from her shaky grip, Ino collapsed to her knees sick to her stomach. She could have killed Shikamaru.

The teen had experience seeing how as she manage the replacement technique that the exact instant the blade was so close to penetrate her flesh giving Shikamaru virtually no time to react properly. They had been cocky and underestimated the girl by her earlier amateur ambush on Naruto. This was something Shikamaru would scold himself for later. That was if they made it out alive.

A piercing scream rang through the grounds when intense heat struck with a powerful blow to the centre of Ino's shoulder blades. Slumping forward, Ino found herself with no movement in her pain filled arms. Ino forced her body to roll onto its side struggling to get passed the throbbing pain once on her back. Cautiously looked up, Ino and saw the other teen towering over her. Burning heat radiated from the girl's body cause the grass beneath and around her feet to dry to a dead brown and withered away. Along with the heat, a visible red aura was emitted from her body adding a menacing affect with the living fire of her eyes.

"You call yourself a ninja." She mocked before the scorching temperature. She smirked at her victim lying helplessly on the ground. Again Ino screamed in pain unable to do anything as the feeling of fire nipped and clung to her skin. "What's that matter? Dislocated shoulders?"

The searing heat halted somewhat as Ino could only witness as Shikamaru suddenly appeared and braced himself over her form offering his own body as a shield. The aura that had hovered around the teen's body grew with over whelming power. Altering its shape, the girl's aura burned and danced like it was fire itself licking at Shikamaru's skin leaving behind welting and burnt flesh. Most likely Ino had acquired the same damage to her body, only with it being minimized because of Shikamaru, Ino could never comprehend what Shikamaru was going to through to protect her.

"Stop!"

Immediately as the demand was given, the flames ceased. All eyes moved to a familiar blond boy struggling to stand a short distance away. From the corner of his mouth a streak of blood leaked free, traveling down his chin and on his hand, which was used to rub the aching chin.

'_It's about time.'_ Thought Shikamaru fighting to maintain consciousness even with his body cried for release from the pain.

The murderous glare the teen held when sending her assault upon Ino and Shikamaru vanished. In its place was a look of pure joy and satisfaction. The corners of her lips curved upward into a smug smile and she glowed with pride. Her smile continued to widen with her growing excitement like a child about to receive a gift even after they had been bad and not listened.

With a swift movement one would still miss, if they blinked the teen had appeared directly behind Naruto. Wrapping her slender arms around Naruto, he seemed paralyzed by her choice of actions and did nothing as she pulled him into an embrace. It was a long shot to call it a warm embrace. Protective and greedy was more of the word. Resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, she continued smirking before cooing, "Mine."

Soon after the realization that the teen was after Naruto, Shikamaru analyzed and pieced together their situation. She had drawn Ino and Shikamaru's attention away from Naruto and used that to take them down. With no one around to assist him, Naruto would become an open target. There was still one mystery that left Shikamaru in the dark.

Before the teen could take any further actions an attack similar to her own when she had ambushed Naruto, sent her flying away from her target. Crossing her arms while in mid-flight, she managed a full lay-out before landing on three limbs and slid to a stop. They could feel it in the air as anger surged through her veins! Throwing her head up to see who managed to take her prize away, she spotted the two new comers. The first being a chubby boy with swirl markings on each of his cheeks. The other was a bearded man, a lit cigarette held in his mouth.

At the sudden serge of rage, Asuma moved from his normal stance to a combat one, ready for anything the girl might try. Asuma choose to speak in a bold, protective manner. "Keep your hands off my students."

**-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: I feel little better about this chapter now. I haven't done anything for this fic in a long time, so when I re-read it, I couldn't believe what I wrote! I was only touching what I imagined in my head. I still feel this fic it not everything I could be, but al least I fixed it somewhat. If I have to time, maybe I could get around to the later chapters. 


	2. Brother: revised

**Demonic Destiny, Broken Soul**

WaterBookLover: So sorry for the long wait! Maybe you can spot anything in this chapter. I have ideas for others, but I gotta make them work somehow.

WildChild: I'll get to the part of why Naruto is on Asuma's team... eventually. It would seem that Kakashi might hold some form of respect for Naruto when he chooses not to talk. Now maybe this chapter will relieve that stress of waiting for the cliffhanger.

Gopu: Thanks! Here's more!

Archangel Rhapsody: Thank you for you comment. Is this keeping it up?

-REVISED-

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Two: Brother-**

"Touchy are we?" the teen continued to mock even with the odds against her.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded while wiping the trail of blood away from his chin.

The teen only giggled at Naruto's demand. "Wouldn't you like to know, _Naruto-kio_." She spoke Naruto's name in a way of gleeful delightful accompanied by a smirked and wink. "Just call me Nix."

Naruto drew back a few steps looking very uneasy by the way Nix was treating him. Glancing over to his sensei and teammate, Naruto saw the strange and questioning looks the two sent his way. The blond blinked a few times and looked prepared to defend himself from the accusation of treason, forgetting all about the battle at hand.

Taking the opportunity of their confusion, Nix launched herself forward for another attack. Nix's actions of another attack were exactly what Asuma was hoping for. By allowing himself to look like he had let his guard down, Nix would attack giving Asuma the opening he needed. Darting forward, Asuma pulled out his tools and threw them in Nix's direction. The blades punctured the ground in front of Nix's feet revealing the flap of paper attached. Skidding to a halt, she watch the weapon with caution before her eyes widen and she shot a glare to where Asuma had been. Nix's fist clenched seeing that Asuma had disappeared from view. Kicking the weapon, as well had a chuck of earth, Nix turned her glare on a blank scrap of paper sticking to the edged weapon.

She smirked casting a dreadful look over to Chouji. "You're just begging for you students to be kill you know?" A bluff was always the easiest way to pull an enemy out of hiding. When Asuma made no appearance at her hint, Nix chuckled deep in her throat. "Fool."

"No!" yelled Naruto too far away to do anything for Chouji.

Nix ran for the chubby boy who seemed too scared to move. "Time to die!"

Asuma abruptly stopped Nix with a locking hold from behind. She glared over her shoulder at the older male with the cigarette still held in his mouth. "Nice acting Chouji." Chouji beamed at his sensei's comment before Asuma turned his attention back to the girl. "You let your guard down girl. Now tell me what you want here."

Lowering her head, Nix's blue hair, which Naruto then noticed, was tied together half way down her back fell over her shoulder as her bangs shielded her eyes. As her breathing became hollow and distant Nix began to laugh. This laugh was not the teasing fashion she had used with Naruto's demands. This was a pure evil knowing she still held more control over their _little_ battle.

Slowly raising her head the first feature both Chouji and Naruto could see was the deadly sneer playing on her lips. The still slow movement of her head rising revealed her eyes. The eyes Naruto seen had not long before glowed with a furious red and stared intensely at him once again. The girl seemed to be reminding herself why she had come. Her eyes radiated a deep crimson dancing with a rimmed yellow, calling on powers unknown.

"Asuma-sensei!" Naruto shouted in desperation. "Let go of her!"

Asuma's eyes could only widened in shock and fear as his arms and entire front body burned from the sudden flare as an intense fire burst forth form Nix's very body.

Nix's laughter grew and echoed. It surrounded them, coming from all directions and leaving just the same.

"Asuma-sensei!" Naruto pleaded braking into a run desperate to help his sensei. Reaching out his arm Naruto was prepared to pull Nix away from Asuma. As he neared the two a wall of heat hit at his form and stung at his eyes causing them to water tremendously. Naruto's out stretched arm was so close to Nix allowing his fingertips to graze her clothing.

The entire training area from which Naruto and his team where in was unexpectedly engulfed in a luminous light of orange, red and yellow.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Word spread through a secret location known only few. The walls were dark, but gave off a distinctive deep glow outlining the multi-dimensional maze-like appearance of the shadowed zone. The theory of reality and its attachment to the world only seemed to be only a thought.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone after the boy," answered an inhuman hiss moving closer to the one whom had asked. "The others worry."

The being that had questioned the whereabouts of one their own turned away. It seemed his interest was lost in the matter.

"Foolish," interrupted the same hissing voice. "Look at us! Squabbling like humans! Worrying as they do! Attempts at gaining your attention! She actually thinks she'll gain his affections acting the way she does?"

Unknown, during the crude hiss of his rantings others who had gathered nearby began to snicker. "You think you're one to give us advise? You lost your partner long ago and you know no one will except a gate keeper as their other."

"All the same. Humans have held the Open Land for far too long! We demons should not be acting in this manner!" He pushed his way through the gathered eavesdroppers as if to bite at any false movement. His harsh words still bite at the crowd all the same. The gathered fell away in fear. "Now that I have informed your _object of affections_ of that bird's actions, I must return to my duties."

As the serpent being spoke those words, the one whom he was addressing turned to look on at the gatekeeper again. A vague grin flashed fanged teeth. "And you say we act to much like humans."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was like time stopped for a brief second where Naruto saw another figure, hallow and transparent encircling Nix's shape. The majesticness of the creature was astounding. It was created from the same flames that surrounded them. There was the same firey eyes as Nix. The girl and the creature shared those eyes. They were beautiful, no longer holding the treacherous bloodthirstiness as before.

Above all of that, there was the force she had called upon and released.

Such a familiar power…

Naruto's mind screamed of foreign memories. _'It's her!'_

The bodies of those around Nix landed in a heap on the scorched ground. Nix's aura of flames vanished leaving her unscratched and standing in the centre of the damage that she had caused. A smile on her face and she walked over to where Naruto lay prone on the ground. Kneeling down she slid her fingers through he's soft golden hair. Amazingly, Naruto was practically untouched himself. Except for ruined and smouldering clothing, nothing had harmed him.

Nix leaned close to him and cooed in his ear. "I knew I would get you."

"Let go of the boy and stand back." The threat was aimed at Nix it had come from the far right side.

At the sight that met her, Nix felt regret. Using such power was not such a good idea. It was obvious that it would attract unwanted attention.

"Anbu. How original." Nix left her fingers to continue stroking through the golden hair atop Naruto's head. "What makes you think I'll give up my prize?"

The cloaked figures in feline like masks charged forward with their weapons ready.

Using the strength in her legs, Nix was jumped into the air away from the attacking Anbu soldiers taking Naruto with her in the process. He hung limply in her arms. Her ability and strength was shown as she carried Naruto smoothly and managed his weight with ease. As soon as the Anbu touched the spot where Nix once kneeled with Naruto, they as well used it as their base to leap up to the two.

Acting quickly, Nix whipped her arm out sending a wave of heat adding to it the gusting strength of a small hurricane, pushing the Anbu back. The Anbus quickly rising position was cancelled by gust of heated wind mercilessly knocked all five Anbu back. A normal civilian would have surely make a hard contact with the earth. Manoeuvring agilely all five landed on all four limbs cushioning their rough sharp descent.

Nix was perched in a high tree, Naruto still in her arms. "Why am I continuously being disappointed today?"

"Naruto!" Attention was diverted to the pink-hair ninja, who was accompanied by her teammates Tenten and Lee with their sensei Gai. The team stood to one side of the battle surveying the scene. They had heard the battle take place and taking it on themselves went in search of an answer. Sakura saw the destruction to the area and bodies littering the ground. "Oh god! Ino!"

"The blond girl?" questioned Nix, the ever-mocking smirk in place. "She didn't put up much of a fight." Again Nix stroked Naruto's hair. "I just came for this."

"Let go of Naruto-kun!" Lee's shouts were much in vein. Over the time they had known each other, Lee had become close with to the blond boy who had become his friend and rival. Lee was happy when he received Sakura as his new teammate. Lee but deep down, wished more for Naruto to take the open position.

Nix's teeth grind together at Lee's concern and her eyes narrowed on him. Again she shot her arm out sending the blast of air out. This time flames traveling with the gusting wind. Its target was all of Team 10.

A wave of bugs rose in front of the students blocking the attack off. The wall dissolved as each bug fell burnt to a charred black crisp. The sender of the bugs, Shino was shocked and even fearfully impressed by the power of Nix's attack. He for one knew that his bugs were not easily killed, but to have a wall of them burned to a black wisp was something else.

"Nice work Shino!" Kiba congratulated unknown to Shino's shock.

"Asuma…" Kureani uttered, her voice weak while her eyes grew wide at the sight of her lover's body sprawled out on the ground.

"Kureani-sensei?" asked Hinata losing her gathered courage as her teacher shuddered looking like she was about to lose a piece of her sanity. "What about Naruto-kun?"

Again anger flared over Nix as Hinata spoke. Nix jumped from the tree to ground level she had occupied. "Well since you're not getting the idea, I might as well just kill you all now!" She alit with the fire like aura again.

Blades of many sorts soared around Nix, slashing and stabbing at her body, but missing Naruto at the same time. This was not only due to the dead accuracy of the weapons, but also because Nix would not along any harm to be done to Naruto. When the siege of weapons stopped, Nix shrieked and fought to maintain her balance. Her arms shook keeping their grasping hold on Naruto at the same time.

All Anbu stood before her still, watchful of the area surrounding them. The weapons had to have some from somewhere. Tenten was ruled out as she was still with Gai's group.

A whirlwind of leaves moved in before scattering and falling away. The leaves cleared away leaving Kakashi it their place. "Let go of Naruto!"

"Don't you all get tried of saying that?" Nix's jerky movements stopped and she smiled before standing proud again. She laughed lightly holding her hand close to her face watching as the cuts did not bleed. Instead a gold substance emitted through the cuts like sunlight through a crack on a covered window. The skin of gashed fleshed moved in a wave like rhyme reconnecting over the open injury and leaving no mark behind. "Because I'm tried of hearing it!"

An open palm struck with Nix's chest over the area of her heart, pushing her back. For the first time in this battle, Nix fell back with an injury that she seemed to be unable to recover from. Naruto fell to the ground his arm still extended from his hit to break free from the stranger's hold. After feeling the ground below him again, Naruto began backing away quickly, his hands clawing at the blackened earth below him to quicken his pace. He never took his eyes off the girl. When Naruto's back made contact with a solid object and arms reached down lifting him easily, he began to struggle until his feet were rested on the ground. The movement held such swiftness it had to be a ninja, but Naruto wouldn't allow his gaze to leave Nix. Not even for the briefest of seconds. Now she clutched her chest with her breathing uneasy.

"Stop her!" The Anbu, as well as Gai, had been too unsure weather to move or not because of Nix's demonstrated power. On Kakashi's order, they swiftly charged. With Nix's state made weaker and Naruto away by his side, Kakashi thought it the best time to strike.

As the group of leaf shinobi neared Nix, her head shot up glaring with rage. Moving her arm out again, the firey hurricane shot at the group. Only this time they were prepared for the hit. What they were prepared for was not what they received. The wind was many times move powerful then the first and burned that much more. Their feet, no matter how much chakra they focused to the soles, were no longer able to keep hold and lifted from the ground as they were hurled back uncontrollable. No matter, they could in due time regain control. But that plan was also destroyed. All Anbu and Gai experienced sharp pain as they collided with monstrous pillars that had mysteriously transpired in the area of battle.

"You!" Nix growled between clenched teeth.

Gai cried in agony as his body fell to the ground, blood spilling without stop from his shoulder and covering his green suit. A gruesome hole was penetrated in an off angle from his back through to his shoulder.

The pillar looked to be constructed of a rough yellow compound.

Sand.

Before the five Anbu and Gai had make contact with the standing structures, sharpened spears protruded out the sides. Gai had been lucky with the spike skewering only through his shoulder where as all 5 Anbu were killed in a painful fashion from the spikes stabbing at more fatal areas. As the extended spears of sand pulled into the pillar, the blood that should have slid to the base of the pillar due to gravity instead was absorbed hungrily.

Falling to the earth, in it own version of rain the sand then slithered its way around obstacles and stopped at the feet of Nix. She was becoming even more agitated by it presence. Naruto seemed most aware of this and would have stepped further back, away from his abductor if not for his feet being anchored to the spot. The gathering sand moved and moulded into a shape similar to a body. A human body. The colour of yellow altered slowly. Smaller more detailed features became more profound, such as a nose, mouth, green eyes and familiar red hair.

With the image now complete, the sand genin turned resting a weary eye on Nix. "You are to stop on." Nix's fist clenched and unclenched as she fought the urge to strike the sand user. "You're calling attention to yourself."

"Shut up Sand Badger!" Nix gazed around the area. Lee had rushed to his sensei's side and was trying to tend to Gai's wound. There were more genin teams arriving to seek out what had taken place. Truly all seemed surprised that Gaara of the Desert had taken the side of the enemy once again. After their last encounter everyone had thought that the conflicts between their villages were subsiding. "I came here to claim-"

"For once why don't you shut up Fire Bird!" Nix was taken back Gaara's words like he had never once raised his voice at her. "It is not my choice to be here, nor is it my concern what happens to you. I was ordered here." A peg of unwanting called on Gaara as each frightened soul gazed on at him in terror. "You are to leave Naruto be."

Narrowing her eyes again, Nix came to wonder why no one had taken the chance to attack them. Each and everyone in attendance with the exception of Gaara and Nix were being held in place by sand locked around the ankles. "You just love being in charge don't you?"

"Quiet Fire Bird! Now lets go!" Particles of the sand gathered around the duo in a swirling sphere.

Nix cast a look over to where Naruto stood. "Don't worry, we'll be back." She sneered knowing she could make this situation worse for Naruto and maybe easier for her. "You'll be watched as long as you are the carrier of the-"

"Don't you dare say another word!" threatened Kakashi putting an arm around the form his former student's shoulder. He was partly confused as to why when the sand had them all captured the two were leaving instead of killing the people where they stood?

"You act protective now Kakashi? What about the times _Naruto-__koi_ actually needed you? This is probably your little way of getting over your guilt because the little genin team you were in charge of was broken up because of your stupidity." Nix's mocking grew bolder and louder as she continued. Looking around to the bodies laying around them she found yet another comment to add. "I wouldn't have thought that anyone would be defended the _Kyuubi's vessel._"

There was silence that fell over the people. All looked to Naruto, now knowledgeable about his secret that no one was to know of. Naruto lowered his sight so he could not see the looks of everyone surrounding him. Kakashi's hand tightened on Naruto's shoulder as he kept an eye on the foreigners.

"Was that supposed to be a secret? That he's where our demon brother was sealed away. That he's the one that houses the demon that nearly destroyed the village and killed so many innocent people all those years ago?" The girl which Gaara referred to as Fire Bird pushed and pushed at buttons that should not have been touched, all the while smiling with glee. "He is…"

"Phoenix enough!"

'_Demon brother and the Phoenix?'_ Kakashi looked to Naruto uncertain what Gaara's next action would be. _'So that's it…'_

As the sphere was blown away by the wind and the image it held of the two died out, fading away with the departing sand. All reminisce of the sand vanished following Gaara and released it hold on the many people. But they didn't seems to notice or move at their freedom. They all stared at the boy where the legendary demon that attacked the village nearly 14 years ago lay hidden away, supposedly sealed. Their whole outlook of the blond had changed with the announcement of this new information.

Naruto stood frozen on the spot by Kakashi while his hand still held Naruto's shoulder. "What do I do now?"

Kakashi stained to hear those words spoken barely above a whisper. Behind the mask on his face, Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but never had the chance as Naruto forcefully pulled away. Kakashi made an attempt to grab at him. Without looking back Naruto ran from the training grounds and by all the shinobi.

"Naruto!"

Hesitant at first, Kakashi knew he should have gone after the blond, but the physical wounds of his fellow ninja had to be dealt with before Naruto's mental wounds. But then it was lucks turn to play a part in that day as Tsunade, accompanied by her own personal Anbu and medical-nin team appeared. They immediately attended to the causalities. They also had been pulled to the area by the unearthly power.

"Hokage-sama! These two are still alive!" The larger form of Shikamaru tensed at the touch of anyone due to the immense burns he had gained. His muscles tightened and he groaned in pain. A partly blistered Ino lay not far off. Her exposed skin such as areas of her face, arms and legs would most likely have diminutive burn scars, but only to a certain extent because of Shikamaru selfless act over using himself as her cover. Ino would be exceedingly grateful for what he had done for her. It was just too bad that Shikamaru couldn't share Ino's outcome. With massive third-degree burns that covered his entire body, he would be unrecognizable once healed.

Another med-nin who had inspected Asuma's body looked away shaking his head, signalling that there was no signs of life left within the man. It was to be expected with him being so close to Phoenix at the moment she let her power erupt. But Choji still had a chance! His life signs were weak confirmed one of the others that accompanied Tsunade. As for Gai, he needed his shoulder patched up quickly or was threatened with amputation.

Tsunade swiftly ordered they be taken to the hospital and that if anyone else present had received an injury to make their way there as well.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade turned to look for the Jounin so he may fill her in on the details, but only found him to be missing. Tsunade herself had saw Naruto present when she and her team approached and how he ran from the crowd.

But could he be blamed? Even from the time she had arrived, she could see the way they were looking at him. She had also seen the way Kakashi wanted to go after him, but fought the feeling to stay with the injured. So it was to be expected that he had gone in search of Naruto. From the small bits of information that was gathered, all the pieces were put together.

'_You better find him.'_ She threatened to nothing but that image of Kakashi in her mind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Nightfall seemed to came much faster then usual and still there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. Iruka had joined the search desperate to find his former student. A messenger from the Hokage had informed him while he conducted lessons in the Academy. The entire student body and staff had been in pandemonium early that day over the immense feeling that had been cast over the village. It wasn't long after every shinobi had discovered a battle had taken place within the training grounds, during which time the message had come. Iruka anxious to find Naruto had disappeared without so much as a word.

Even after the long hours of searching Iruka had yet to give into the fatigue and the orders from his superiors to rest. He had disregarded all orders to the point that Tsunade forced the issue of resting on the Chuunin. Even through the forceful nature of her _good intention_, Iruka did not give in without a fight. Yet in the end, he was unsuccessful and to ensure he was to follow her orders, Tsunade spared one her of Anbu to escort the chuunin home.

Arriving on his doorstep, Iruka turned to his Anbu escort a stern look in place. "I'm home. You can go now."

"Sorry Iruka-san, but Hokage-sama expected you would continue with the search if left unattended. I am to remain here and supervise you." The Anbu's apology was forced with a hint of antagonism hidden within.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the Anbu. He knew that the wide search for Naruto was to the dislike of many Konoha citizens. Those especially whom had been ordered to take part in the search. But now because of what had transpired today, the image Naruto had spent so long acquiring would mean nothing to the people. They would fear the demon's return causing another conflict from the already weak Leaf village.

Iruka ground his teeth together fighting back any form of fury before he turned sharply away from the Anbu and pushed his door open with great force. The wall cracked as the impact of the door slammed loudly against it. Frozen, Iruka remembered that his door was always locked and in his frustration had not noticed the door spaced open a crack. The lock had been broken quite easily.

Edging inward the chuunin saw through the darkness that everything had remained untouched except for the lock. Instinctively his hand went to the holster on his thigh where he gripped at the handle of a kunai. Venturing further into his house, Iruka felt the Anbu kept a step behind him.

A whimpering breath faintly arose through the silence.

"Naruto!"

Within one of the corners of Iruka's living room the young ninja was huddled into himself. His back was pressed to the wall with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs which were draw closely to his body. The top of his blond head was all the two could see. Naruto's face was buried deep into his knees. Visibly Naruto quivered with each one of his quick breaths. He seemed to have locked the world out, as he did not respond to Iruka's voice.

Immediately Iruka was on his knees in front of Naruto's small form, his hands firmly holding the boy's shoulders. "Naruto!"

The Anbu stared in alarm. It appeared Iruka had penetrated though a body of energy circling Naruto. The orange like haze they had not seen in the shadows lifted at Iruka's touch allowed Naruto's presence to be known.

'_A barrier.'_ The Anbu concluded making note to report to the Hokage on his discovery.

Naruto stirred and utter dimly. "I…ru…ka…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto's face lifted showing the slitted pupils portrayed in a blood red color that had taken over his normal blue eyes. Iruka tensed in alarm before trying anxiously to back away in panic. It seemed he was not permitted leave as Naruto clung to his arm tightly. The Anbu moved swiftly forward to assist by pressing the cold metal of a blade over Naruto's throat. The deadly red of Naruto's rapidly faded back to blue as tears gathered and cascaded down his round cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto continued repeating his apology as the grip of his fingers dug deeper into Iruka's arm with every word. Reaching up, Iruka shoved the Anbu's hand away. As the weapon left his throat, Naruto engulfed Iruka's arms into a strong hug. "Don't leave me! Please…"

Iruka's other arm encircled Naruto and pulled the boy closer. Glancing over his shoulder he looked to the Anbu, "What are you waiting for? Go tell Hokage-sama!"

"Right!"

As the Anbu departed Iruka rested his chin on Naruto's messy mop of blond hair. A lump built in his throat as he spoke, his tone gentle, "I'm not going to leave you Naruto. No matter what happens… I'll never leave you."

With the Naruto's face to his arm, Iruka could not see as one corner on his lips curved into a half sneer.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This would have been up a long time ago if I hadn't lost the disk it was saved on. Now I have to find the rest of my disks. All I wanted to do was to put them away until my mid-terms were over, then they go and disappear! With luck maybe the next chapter will be out faster. Maybe shorter too! I never mean for these chapters to end up so long, but somehow it just happens. That's all I got to say. Please R&R!


End file.
